The School Saga
by Spirit Wolf
Summary: NEW! Episode 4 - Books and Stationary! No Goku, put down that glue! No!!!!!!
1. Episode 1 - School?! Baka!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, but if I did, I'd have lots of money. ^_^ So please don't sue me, 'cause I'm poor. 

**_The School Saga_**  
**By Spirit Wolf**

  
**Episode 1 - School?! Baka!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

Vegeta's new alarm clock screeched hideously as the alarm went off. A tired and grumpy Vegeta silenced it with a ki blast. 

Bulma sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Vegeta! That alarm clock was brand new!" 

Vegeta grunted in response. Bulma threw the covers off their bed. Vegeta growled and slightly opened one eye. 

"What are you doing, woman?" 

"Today's an important day! We have to go and pay Trunk's school fees, and meet his new teacher for the year," Bulma told him. 

Vegeta sat up slowly, his vision blurry. 

"Whatever," he said, stumbling into the bathroom and hopping into the nice, warm shower. 

As the water ran down his back, he closed his eyes and thought. So, the brat was going back to school. That meant he would have homework again, detracting from valuable training time. But it also meant that Kakarot's brat would have homework as well, hopefully meaning that he would have no time to come over and assist Trunks in being a pain in the butt. 

Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts by Bulma banging on the door. "Vegeta! Hurry up and get out! What, are you too short to turn off the shower?" 

Vegeta growled, but did as he was told. 

As he stepped into his room with a towel wrapped around his lower body, his gaze fell upon the clothes Bulma had set out for him. He grimaced. Not the pink shirt! 

Vegeta calmly went through his wardrobe, searching for something more appropriate. But his wardrobe was empty. 

"WOMAN! Where are all my t-shirts?!" 

"You wore them all!" Bulma called from the hallway. "They're all in the wash." 

Vegeta sighed and got dressed. He shuddered as he put on his pink Badman shirt. Then he went downstairs and sat at the table. Bulma was already cooking breakfast, and Trunks was also seated at the table. 

Attempting to strike up a conversation, Bulma said, "So, Trunks. Are you eager to meet your new teacher?" 

"I suppose," Trunks replied. 

"Bah! School," Vegeta sneered. "What a waste of time." 

"Children need a good education," Bulma said patiently. 

"I never had to go to school, and look at me!" Vegeta replied, crossing his arms and thinking that he had won the argument. 

A mischievous smile crossed Bulma's face. "Maybe we should sign you up for school." 

Vegeta almost fell out of his chair. "Woman, that's ridiculous!" 

Trunks had a smirk on his face. "Come on Dad, don't be such a baby!" 

Vegeta was about to say something rude, but just managed to stop himself. He decided that Bulma must have been joking. She couldn't really be considering sending him to school, could she? 

***

About half an hour later, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were in the family car. Bulma was driving, much to the dismay of Vegeta and Trunks. Somehow, they all survived the trip to school. Bulma and Trunks stepped out of the car. 

"Come on, Vegeta!" Bulma said. 

Vegeta just crossed his arms and grunted in response. Bulma opened the car door and pulled Vegeta out by his hair. 

"AH! That HURT!" 

"It was supposed to," Bulma said calmly. "Now come on." 

Vegeta reluctantly followed his son and his wife into the school gymnasium. Inside were tons of other families, chatting casually as they waited for their turn to meet their child's new teacher. 

*Oh no!* Vegeta thought, his eyes darting around maniacally. *I hate crowds!* 

And then, just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he heard an annoyingly familiar voice. 

"Hey Veggie!" 

Kakarot! Vegeta moaned to himself and turned around. He came face-to-face with his bitter rival. Goku grinned cheerfully and waved, as if Vegeta hadn't seen him. 

"C'mon, I think they've got free food!" 

Vegeta grimaced, but decided to follow him, in case he DID find free food. If there was food anywhere in the gym, Kakarot would be the one to find it. 

Vegeta started to follow Goku, but was halted when he almost tripped over someone. He looked down, to see Goten grinning up at him. 

*Oh great, it's Kakarot's bratty look-a-like,* he thought. 

Goten raced over to talk to Trunks, and Vegeta continued on his way. 

Goku wandered around aimlessly for a while. 

"Well?!" Vegeta asked, getting impatient. "Where is the food?!" 

Goku scratched his head. "I don't think they've got any after all." 

Vegeta was just thinking about breaking Kakarot's leg for wasting his time, when Bulma appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on! It's our turn." 

They both trudged over to one of the desks where a teacher sat. She had long, blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes. 

*If she had her hair up, she could almost pass herself off as a Super Saiyan,* Vegeta thought. 

He burst out laughing at the thought of a female Super Saiyan. Everyone in the gym fell silent and turned to look at Vegeta, obviously thinking he was a madman. 

"BWAHAHA!!!" Vegeta laughed. "A female Super Saiyan! How do I come up with this stuff?!" He wiped a tear from his eye, then looked around. "What are you looking at?!" 

Everyone quickly turned and resumed their conversations. 

The teacher decided to ignore Vegeta's sudden outburst. "Hello, I'm Miss Serlen." She winked at Vegeta, who went bright red. 

Bulma wasn't too impressed. "Er, hello, are you Trunks's new teacher?" 

Miss Serlen checked her list. 

"No, your son's new teacher is Mr Ron." She pointed to another table where a middle-aged man sat. 

"Thanks," Bulma said. They turned to walk towards Mr Ron. 

"Seeya later, cutie," Miss Serlen said seductively to Vegeta. Vegeta went pale and Bulma looked like she was about to kill something. 

Trunks decided it was best to hurry his parents along, so he did. 

They walked over to Mr Ron. "Hello, we are Trunks's parents," Bulma said. 

They shook Mr Ron's hand and Bulma started talking to him about what Trunks would be learning that year. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, day-dreaming out of boredom. He was snapped awake when he heard Bulma say, "So it's okay if I enrol my husband in school?" 

Vegeta was so shocked, he couldn't say anything. 

"Yes," Mr Ron said. "I'll see what I can do." 

"Thanks!" Bulma dragged Vegeta away from Mr Ron. 

"Are you crazy, woman?!" Vegeta exploded. "I'm not going to school!" 

Trunks chuckled. Vegeta shot him a death glare. 

"Come on, Vegeta," Bulma said. "Your son is smarter than you. You NEED to go to school." 

Mr Ron suddenly walked up. "Okay, I've arranged it." He shoved a sheet of paper into Bulma's hands. "Here is his new class." 

Bulma studied the sheet. "You're in Miss Serlen's class. Here are the other kids in your class: Judy, Matthew, Stacey, Rebecca, Joel, Goku…" 

At this point, Vegeta promptly passed out. 

  
**Next time:** Will Vegeta go to school? And if so, will he survive without levelling it to the ground? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	2. Episode 2 - The First School Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, but if I did, I'd have lots of money. ^_^ So please don't sue me, 'cause I'm poor. 

**_The School Saga_**  
**By Spirit Wolf**

  
**Episode 2 - The First School Day**

Goku stood there, grinning and staring at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt. Today was the day! 

Maybe now Chi Chi would stop calling him an idiot. He could be smart, just like Gohan. 

This would be fun! 

He went into the kitchen for breakfast and, as usual, devoured it at a terrifying rate. A few minutes later, he found himself back in the bedroom, picking out a new shirt (his first one had become caked with food). 

Once the clothing situation was solved, he went back into the kitchen and grinned widely at Goten. "Ready for school?" 

Upon seeing his father's t-shirt, Goten burst out laughing. Goku was wearing the brightest t-shirt he owned. It was a Hawaiian shirt, and had such a bright shade of yellow that it was painful to look at for too long. 

Chi Chi stared at the shirt, embarrassed for her husband. 

"Seeya Chi Chi!" Goku grinned, waving. He took Goten's hand and then Teleported to school. They appeared in the middle of the parking lot. A car horn sounded. A car was about to hit them! 

"OUT OF THE WAY, YOU BAKA!!!" 

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku responded happily. 

Vegeta slammed on the brakes - although it was tempting to keep going. But Bulma would have killed him for wrecking the car. 

Goku finally realized he should get out of the way. 

One of the car doors swung open. Trunks came speeding out. He and Goten immediately disappeared from sight, presumably to prepare some nasty pranks. 

Vegeta managed to park the car, and he climbed out hesitantly. 

"Hey Vegeta!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Can I drive your car?" 

"NO!" 

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell, you know." 

There was about 5 seconds of silence. 

"Please?" 

"NO!" 

"Just a little-" 

"NO!" 

Goku crossed his arms and started pouting. 

"OH MY GOD!!!" Vegeta suddenly yelped. 

Goku looked around but couldn't see what had scared Vegeta. Vegeta's face was twisted into an expression of terror. He pointed a trembling finger at Goku's shirt. "What in Kami…?" 

"Oh, my shirt. It's pretty, huh?" Goku grinned. "What do you think?" 

"I think that if you had just worn that shirt on Namek, you could have defeated Frieza without even going Super Saiyan," Vegeta muttered. 

BRRIIING! 

A bell went off, signalling the start of school. 

Goku grinned widely. "What class are you in, Vegeta?" 

"That baka woman's," Vegeta replied. 

"YAY!" Goku cried so loudly that he made Vegeta jump. "We're in the same class!" He considered doing a dance of joy, but decided that it would be going too far. 

"Don't remind me," Vegeta snarled. "C'mon baka, school has started." 

Goku paused, thinking. Then, he said, "Hey Vegeta, do you know where our class is?" 

Vegeta froze. "You don't?" 

Goku shook his head, and braced himself for Vegeta's cry of rage. 

"Why do I have to be stuck with the baka of all bakas?!" Vegeta yelled. 

"But Vegeta, you don't know where our class is either," Goku pointed out, then instantly regretted it. 

Vegeta had a stress vein the size of a pencil on his forehead. A ball of ki had grown in the palm of his hand. 

"Er… what I meant was…" Goku gulped. He had really done it this time. 

"Hey, look! We can follow them!" Goku pointed to a bunch of little kids who were walking towards the gym. 

Vegeta calmed down a little. The ki in his hand vanished. He turned to look at the kids. 

"I will not be led around by a bunch of brats!" Vegeta stated. "I am the Prince of Saiyans! I will find our class!" He turned and walked away. 

Goku shrugged and started following him. 

Vegeta suddenly spun around and pointed to a door in the side of a building. "There!" 

"Er… okay," Goku said. He walked over to the door, opened it slightly, and looked inside. "Um, Vegeta? I think these are the toilets." 

An elderly man suddenly walked around the corner. "What are you doing here?" 

"And WHO are YOU?!" Vegeta demanded. 

"I'm the principal, Mr Fuchi." 

Goku went pale. "The principal! Vegeta, we could get in trouble!" 

"Shut up, Bakarot!" Vegeta snapped. 

"Ah, you must be Vegeta and Goku," Mr Fuchi said. "Pleased to meet you." 

Goku smiled and shook his hand. Maybe Mr Fuchi could tell them where to go. 

As if he had read Goku's mind, Mr Fuchi smiled, turned, and started walking towards the gym. "This way. There's a school assembly." 

Goku happily followed, and Vegeta hesitated, but followed as well. 

After entering the gym, Goku found himself staring at dozens and dozens of kids, all sitting down with their legs crossed. Goku grinned and happily joined them, sitting right up the front. 

"Hey! I can't see!" a kid behind him yelled. 

Goku didn't notice. Instead, he turned his goofy grin on the boy next to him. "Hi! I'm Goku." 

The boy shifted away from him. "Get away from me, you freak." 

Goku wondered what a freak was, then noticed that Vegeta was standing at the side of the gym, leaning against the wall. 

"Hey Vegeta! Come over here and sit down!" Goku called. 

Vegeta snorted. "Yeah, right." 

The gym fell silent as Mr Fuchi stood at the front and began his speech. 

  
**Next time:** What terrors does the first day hold in store for our heroes? Can Goku sit through Mr Fuchi's speech without getting hungry? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	3. Episode 3 - The Wrath of the Superglue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, but if I did, I'd have lots of money. ^_^ So please don't sue me, 'cause I'm poor. 

**_The School Saga_**  
**By Spirit Wolf**

  
**Episode 3 - The Wrath of the Superglue**

"Welcome back everyone," Mr Fuchi said. "I hope you're all ready for another year of school. As you can see, there's been a few changes to our staff…" 

Vegeta tuned out after that. His mind started drifting into pleasant thoughts - well, they were pleasant thoughts for Vegeta, anyway. Thoughts of tapping into a new level of strength, thoughts of decapitating Kakarot, that sort of thing. 

"…And now I'll turn you over to one of our new teachers, Mr Son," Mr Ron said. 

Vegeta was jerked out of his thoughts instantly. 

*What?! Mr Son?!* He glanced at Goku, but he also looked thoroughly confused. 

*It couldn't be, could it?* 

But it was true. It was Gohan. 

Vegeta almost let out a cry of rage. Not only did he have to put up with Kakarot and his twin brat, but his eldest brat was a TEACHER here! 

"Hi Gohan!" Goku yelled and waved. 

Gohan went bright red. Vegeta smirked. 

"Well, I'm new at teaching here, so I hope that it's as fun for you as it will be for me," Gohan said. He smiled and continued on. "This year, I'll be teaching…" 

Once again, Vegeta tuned out. Humans had a ridiculous obsession with speeches. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two very familiar figures sneaking out the back door. Goten and Trunks. 

*Where are they going?* Vegeta wondered. 

Suddenly, everyone started clapping. Gohan had finished his speech. All the kids were politely clapping, but Goku was going a bit overboard. He threw one fist in the air and yelled, "WHOOO! GO GOHAN!" 

Mr Ron went back up the front. "Now your teachers will meet you outside and show you to your classrooms. Have a good year!" 

Everyone started getting up. 

*Finally!* Vegeta thought. He raced towards one of the back doors, beating everyone there. He gave the double doors one quick tap, expecting them to go flying open. They didn't. 

Vegeta tapped them again, but they didn't budge. 

Now Vegeta was getting annoyed. He inspected the door, and noticed that there was some kind of dried substance around the doorway. 

He glanced out through the glass part of the door, and came face-to-face with Goten and Trunks. They were both grinning evilly. 

"Let us out, you ba-" Vegeta started. 

"Vegeta!" Goku scolded as he appeared out of the crowd of kids. "Don't say naughty words in front of kids." 

"Shut up. The brats have somehow trapped us in." 

Goten and Trunks poked their tongues out at Vegeta through the glass. Vegeta growled furiously. 

Trunks held up a bottle. It was marked 'Superglue'. He grinned. 

Vegeta stared at the bottle, at the door, and then the bottle again. Then he realized: they had superglued the doors shut! 

The other doors! What about the others?! 

Vegeta looked around hopefully. People were crowding around the other doors, but no one seemed able to open them. 

Vegeta let out a cry of rage. Everyone except Goku took a step back. 

"That's it, goodbye doors!" Vegeta roared. 

"Wait Vegeta! Chi Chi said I shouldn't use my powers at school," Goku said. 

Vegeta paused. Yes, Bulma had said something similar to that. She had said that it would attract too much attention. 

"Damn it!" Vegeta snarled through gritted teeth. He glanced at Trunks and Goten. They were rolling on the ground, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces. 

Goku stepped forward. "Hey Goten!" he yelled, knocking on the glass. "Could you let us out now?" 

Goten just laughed even harder. 

"Come on!" Goku whined. "Joke's over." 

"Kakarot! They can't just open the doors for us!" Vegeta snapped. He pointed at the dried glue. "That's superglue!" 

"Ohhhhh…" Goku frowned, then a look of panic appeared on his face. "Then… how do we get out?" 

"If I knew, I would tell you!" 

"Um, excuse me mister," a boy said, tugging on Vegeta's shirt. "Could you please open the door for us???" 

"NO!" 

The boy went pale. Then he turned and disappeared into the crowd, yelling, "MOMMY!" 

Vegeta turned around, and saw a terrifying sight through the glass. Trunks was mooning him. 

"THAT'S IT!" 

Vegeta drew back a fist and then slammed it through the door, causing everyone in the gym to turn and look at him. 

With one swift kick, the door was in pieces. Vegeta leaped through, yelling, "Alright brat!" 

Trunks was terrified. He turned and ran. Goten was just a few steps ahead of him. 

Suddenly Trunks stumbled. Goten turned to help him. 

And then Trunks dropped the superglue. The bottle smashed and glue spread everywhere. It dried almost instantly, effectively gluing Goten and Trunks' feet to the ground. 

Vegeta grinned and slowly approached them. "So, you like to pull pranks, do you? Well I've got a prank that will make your hair stand on end!" His gaze fell to the broken bottle of superglue. There was still a little bit left. 

Trunks followed his gaze. His eyes went wide. "No! NO! DON'T DO IT!" 

Vegeta smirked evilly and picked up the broken bottle. He gathered some glue on his finger, then reached for Trunks and Goten. No, for their hair! 

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" they screamed. 

Vegeta laughed. "Since you like fusing so much, now you can fuse permanently!" 

A hand fell on Vegeta's shoulder. "Mr Briefs, that is unacceptable." 

"Huh?" Vegeta turned around. Gohan was standing behind him. 

"Sorry Mr Briefs, but knocking down doors is not acceptable," Gohan said in a professional voice, but a smirk was growing on his face. 

"Baka," Vegeta muttered under his breath. 

"I heard that," Gohan said smugly. 

  
**Next time:** It's classtime! A simple maths test turns disastrous when our heroes get hold of… stationary! Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragonballlll Zeeee! 


	4. Episode 4 - Books and Stationary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. K? So please don't sue me, I'm trying to save up for a Gamecube. ^_^ 

**_The School Saga_**  
**By Spirit Wolf**

  
**Episode 4 - Books and Stationary**

"Here you go," Miss Serlen said, shoving a piece of paper into Goku's and Vegeta's hands. "These are your timetables. You two have special classes." 

Goku stared blankly at the paper in his hands. "Uh…?" 

"Those are the lesson you'll be going to," she explained. 

"Oh. Okay." 

Miss Serlen had managed to gather her whole class and was now leading them towards… somewhere. Goku hadn't really been listening, mostly because they had just passed the canteen. 

Finally, they reached their destination: the Stationary Room. 

Miss Serlen walked over to a large box with "Miss Serlen" written on the side. "Okay," she said. "I need someone to help carry this box back to class. Someone big and strong…" Her eyes wandered toward Vegeta. "…And handsome and strong and handsome and cute and strong…" she droned on. 

Vegeta got a panicked expression on his face. The other students in the class, who looked like they were about 8 or 9, glanced at each other in worry. 

Miss Serlen walked towards Vegeta and placed her hand on his arm. "Someone like you." 

Vegeta squirmed visibly and pulled away. "Go away, woman! You can carry your own stupid box!" 

Miss Serlen looked disappointed. 

"I'll do it," Goku said, eager as always to help. He picked up the large box and suddenly realized just how big it was. He couldn't see over it. 

"Okay, let's head to class," Miss Serlen said. Goku heard the footsteps of the students as they followed Miss Serlen to class. 

"Vegeeetaaa," Goku called meekly. 

"What, baka?" 

"I caaaaan't seeee!" 

"I noticed." 

Silence. 

"Vegeeetaaa." 

"WHAT?!" 

"I need you to guide me." 

A sigh. "Fine. Walk forwards." 

Goku did. 

"Now turn right." 

Goku did. 

"Okay, left." 

Goku did. 

"Now spin around in a circle." 

Goku froze. 

"Just testing," Vegeta laughed. "Okay, go forwards." 

"Okay." 

"Left." 

"Okay." 

"Right." 

"Okay." 

"Right." 

"Oka - OW!" 

At that point, two things happened. The first is Goku stubbed his toe on a table leg. The second is the box collided with the wall, which in turn caused Goku's head to collide with the box. 

"AAAHHH!!! That hurt!" Goku cried, hopping on one foot and trying to rub his head at the same time with one arm, all while still carrying the box. 

"Oops, my mistake," Vegeta chuckled. "Alright, turn left." 

"Er… no thanks, I think I'll find my own way," Goku said, not quite sure how to tell Vegeta that he didn't trust him. After a precarious balancing act, he managed to hoist the box above his head, and slowly made his way out of the room. Once outside, he noticed the rest of the class entering their classroom, so he followed as quickly as he could, with Vegeta following cautiously. He finally made it into the class and carefully put the box on the floor. Vegeta stood at the doorway, a frown on his face. 

Miss Serlen smiled. "Thanks for that, Goku. Now everybody, please take a seat. I will now hand out your stationary." 

Goku looked around and then chose a desk. He pulled the chair out and sat down, and then quickly discovered that the top of his desk could open up, revealing a storage space underneath for his books. "Ooohh…" 

"That means you too, Vegeta," Miss Serlen said to Vegeta, who was still standing in the doorway. Vegeta grumbled and took the last remaining desk - which just happened to be next to Goku's. 

Miss Serlen opened the large box and started pulling smaller boxes out of it. She then started handing them around the class, one for each person. Goku opened his eagerly and peeked inside. The box contained an empty pencil case, several exercise books, various coloured pens and pencils, an eraser, a ruler, a pencil sharpener, a glue stick, and a bottle of liquid paper. Goku pulled his pencil case out first. To his delight, it had little pictures of fish all over it. Mmm… fish… 

"And WHAT do you call THIS?!" Vegeta cried. Goku glanced at him. He was holding his own pencil case in the air doubtfully. It was decorated with love hearts. 

Miss Serlen smiled at him. "That's your new pencil case." 

"I can see that," Vegeta growled. "What's ON it?!" 

"I think they're called love hearts," Goku offered. 

Vegeta sent him a glare that could melt ice. 

"Okay everyone, time for our maths test!" Miss Serlen announced. 

All the kids in the class groaned in protest, while Goku gaped. This didn't sound good. 

She quickly handed out the tests, and several kids began to complain. 

"Now now, just try your best. This is just to see how far along you all are with your maths. It doesn't go toward your final grade." 

Goku stared at his sheet, speechless. He started to raise his hand. "Um, Miss…?" 

"You all have one hour, your time starts now," Miss Serlen said. "And no talking!" 

Goku gulped. He looked back at his sheet. Squinting, he stared at the numbers and letters. It had been a while since he'd had to read anything… 

He reached for his pencil, which - luckily for Goku - was already sharpened. He started to chew the end as he stared at the paper. He glanced over at Vegeta, who was swiftly writing answers on his test while muttering angrily under his breath. 

Goku stared back at his sheet and sighed. _Okay, you can do this, Goku._

Squinting hard, he managed to figure out what the first sum said. 25 multiplied by 9. 

_How am I supposed to do this?!_

He tried hard to figure it out, but it was no use. He instead began to berate himself. _Why do I have no problems figuring stuff like this out when I'm fighting? Why can't I do it now?_

He decided to try a different approach. _If Frieza sent 9 groups of his soldiers after me - each with 25 soldiers in them - how many would I have to face?_ To his delight, the answer popped up in his head easily. 225! He happily wrote down the answer, and then went on to the next question, using a similar method. _If Cell created 54 Cell Juniors and half of them attacked, how many would I have to fight?_

He used the trick for every sum, until finally, he reached the last question. He quickly figured out the answer ("If Buu threw 87 Ki Blasts at me…") and wrote down his answer. But in his rush to finish the test, he made a mistake and wrote the wrong number. He quickly panicked. _No! What do I do?!_

He tried to scribble over it and write the correct answer next to it, but there wasn't enough room. 

_Okay, calm down. There must be something here I can use to fix it._

He quickly looked over his stationary. He hadn't had to use any of it before, so he didn't recognize anything. Finally, he made a decision and reached for the Glue Stick. 

He unscrewed the lid and then ran it over his mistake. But instead of deleting his mistake, the Glue Stick just left a layer of clear glue on it. 

Goku frowned. _That's not right._ He tried to wipe the glue away with his hand, and it smeared slightly. Panicking, he pulled his hand away. What had he done? 

Trying to figure out what to do now, he put his hand behind his head to scratch an itch. 

The hand with the glue on it. 

Before Goku could realize his mistake, his hand was stuck to the back of his head. Blushing deeply, he hoped no one else in the class was watching. 

"Time's up!" Miss Serlen announced. "I will now collect your sheets." She started going around the room, collecting the tests as she went. Vegeta looked rather pleased with himself as he handed up his. 

Goku stopped trying to free his hand from his hair and tried to act casual as Miss Serlen collected his sheet. She headed back to the front of the class. "Now, your tests will be marked tonight and… yes Goku, do you have a question?" 

Goku blushed. "Um… no." 

"Then why have you raised your arm?" 

"Um…" 

Vegeta sighed. He could tell something was wrong. "What have you done now, Kakarot?" 

"Um…" 

Miss Serlen saw the Glue Stick still open on Goku's desk. She slapped her forehead. "Oh no…" 

"Veggie… help…" Goku pleaded. 

Vegeta sighed again. He got up and walked over to Goku. He grabbed the offending piece of hair and started to pull. 

"NO!!!! NOT MY HAIR!!!" 

"Kakarot…!" 

"ANYTHING BUT MY HAIR!!!! FIND ANOTHER WAY!!!! PLEASE!!!" 

Vegeta looked over his own stationary. He wasn't very familiar with it, either. Finally, he grabbed the bottle of liquid paper, deciding that it must be some kind of anti-glue. 

"No!" Miss Serlen cried. But she was too late. 

Vegeta tipped the bottle's contents over Goku, then frowned when Goku's hand did not come unstuck. Now not only was Goku's hand stuck in his hair, but his hair had white streaks of liquid paper through it. And he was panicking. 

"AAAHHH!!!! GET IT OFF!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!" 

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle. 

Miss Serlen sighed. "I'll get the school nurse…" 

  
**Next time:** Hey, this is Goku! Next time, Vegeta and I - with my new hairstyle - attend cooking class. Almost everyone knows not to let a Saiyan near a kitchen appliance, but does our teacher?! Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode of Dragonballlll Zeee!!! 


End file.
